deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A midget/Jack Ryan .V. Subject Delta
Jack Ryan, Bioshock 1 protagonist versus Subject delta, diving suit clad protagonist of Bioshock 2. Who Will Win? Set in The darkest corners of rapture, Jack Ryan can be seen harvesting little sisters, but one call of 'Mr Bubbles, Help!' Sets Subject Delta running. The battle takes place in Siren Alley, the first introduction to the Rumbler big daddy and the home of homicidal phsycopath Father Wale. Usual Bioshock level extras are included, such as gatherers gardens, ammo banditos, little sister vents, power to the people upgrades and even those little shop things that no one knows the name of... The Weapons: Jack Ryan Will Start With: Buck Shot(short Range), Tommy Gun(long range), Chemical Thrower(mid Range) and the good old wrench( with full upgrades to match Subject Deltas drill) He will have the Incinerate, telekinesis, winter blast and insect swarm plasmids. Subject Delta will Start with: Drill (with drill dash), double barrel shotgun(short range), Chain-gun(mid range), speargun(long range) he will have: Incinerate, electro bolt, recon plasmid and winter blast plasmids. NOTE- Both characters start with $300 8 medikits and 8 eve hypos, as well as 300 adam to spend at will. There will also be splicers and corpses around. Who. Is. Deadliest? Jack Ryan Subject Delta The battle starts with Jack Ryan harvesting a little sister, her cries awake Subject Delta, who sprints to the commotion and gives jack a powerful blow, sending him flying into a room. Jack gets back up, and draws out his buck shot, loading up the explosive buck. He blasts one into subject delta, who has picked up the little sister. Delta stumbles into an enclosed room, and injects himself with an incinerate plasmid. He fires it at jack, who expertly dodges, runs back and pulls out his Tommy gun, jamming a clip in and blasting away at Delta. Delta, holding on to the little sister performs a precise drill dash, successfully striking down Jack, who falls to the ground and backs away. A crazed splicer enters the room, drawn to the sound of chaos. He begins to shoot away at Delta, obviously being part of the Rapture Family. Jack takes this opportunity to go to one of the vendor things healing himself and buying some ammo. He then goes to a gatherers garden, collecting the hypnotise big daddy plasmid. He trundles bag into the battle, to see Delta helping a little sister harvest, and hearing the screams of dying splicers being caught by trap rivets in the background. Delta turns around, to see Jack Staring over him, trademark wrench in hand, cruelty lingering on his face. Delta calmly pulls out his spear gun, inserts a single rocket bolt, flips up the sights and fires off the ammo into the centre of Jacks chest. Jack is flung backwards, then even further as the rocket takes effect. Eventually taking Jack in to the high reaches of Siren Alley, the rocket explodes, causing Jack to use more medikits and ruining any chances of children he might have. Meanwhile Subject Delta has returned the little sister to her vent, and has revived her, sending her to freedom. Category:Blog posts